Decorative sheets with colors, patterns or letters/characters are bonded to road surfaces or floors.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S56-3707 discloses a pavement marking sheet material comprising a base sheet, a surface layer, and a single layer of particles which is partially embedded in the surface layer and partially exposed and which is supported by the surface layer.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-295454 discloses an adhesive sheet which includes a base layer, a protective layer disposed on the surface of the base layer, and an adhesive layer disposed on the rear surface of the base layer, wherein the above protective layer contains a surface-modifying agent that modifies the surface of the protective layer, a curable resin, and inorganic oxide particles.
This type of decorative sheet is bonded to indoor and outdoor floors or a surface of roads or parking lots in order to display information such as advertisements, direction indicators, traffic signs or directions, but because pedestrians and vehicles such as automobiles traverse the sheets bonded to floors, road surfaces and the like in this type of use, the surfaces of the decorative sheets tend to become damaged by abrasion or peel off. In particular, in cases where vehicles pass over decorative sheets or cases where vehicles make turns on decorative sheets, that is, cases where tires change direction on decorative sheets, the decorative sheets are readily damaged or peeled off.